Izumi Nijou
'Izumi Nijou '''is a first year at Senriyama Girls' High School. She is the sergeant for Senriyama's mahjong team as a first year, a feat that even Sera and Ryuuka did not accomplish (both being placed as regulars starting in their second year). Appearance Izumi has dark brown hair with a short haircut and brown eyes. She wears the standard Senriyama school uniform but without the bow. Personality Izumi is shown to have a leadership type of personality despite being a first year. She is headstrong and confident: when she was pushed down, she tried her hardest to get back up and push back. However, she is also conscious of the fact that she let down her teammates by losing over 30, 000 pts, apologising to both Sera and Hiroko, with tears in her eyes; noting that Sera (Toki, and Ryuuka) was a third-year and she felt it her fault that they might not continue onto the finals. When she was a child she had a strong personality, concocting a plan to lure Toki and Ryuuka into play mahjong with her. She hated being treated like a child, and looked down on her classmates because she felt she was better than them. Playing Style / Abilities Izumi has very stable play and protects points well; just as Izumi herself notes, she made it onto Senriyama's team as a regular as a first year, a feat that not many others have accomplished, including national powerhouse players such as Sera and Ryuuka. Even so, she is a normal person, without special abilities, and thus, was unable to defend against Sumire Hirose's piercing shots. She is shown to be able to take into account other player's quirks and habits (given to her by Hiroko) and play effectively given skewed tiles, saying if you know there's an imbalance then all there is to it is to set up your game with that in mind. Also, despite playing into Yuu's dealer mangan, Izumi ended the quarterfinals with a positive point total. She is about as strong as the boy's individual player. Plot Showdown Arc (Toki Manga) Izumi took a water pistol out onto the streets in the hopes of bringing some girls to a store to play mahjong with her. She hit Ryuuka, soaking her completely. She then took Ryuuka, Toki, Ayumi, and Youko to a store her friend owns in order to dry Ryuuka's clothes. The girls questioned what kind of store it is, and Izumi reveals that it's a mahjong parlour. She convinced the girls to play mahjong with her, but Ayumi questions Izumi's intentions and plans, revealing many holes in Izumi's story (playing alone, playing near a store her friend owns, etc). Izumi then locked the door, telling them that they must beat her in mahjong in order to get her to unlock the door. She tells the girls to let the best three play her, even if one of them beat her, she will unlock the door. Ayumi stepped down, allowing Youko, Toki, and Ryuuka to play against Izumi. Izumi opens by discarding many centre tiles, but notably no pinzu tiles. Youko declared riichi on the 5th turn, but Izumi continued discarding centre tiles that are seemingly dangerous. The round continued until Izumi declared riichi herself, with Toki dealing into her haneman immediately afterwards. Ryuuka wins off of Izumi, and it's noted that she ignored the others in order to win directly off of Izumi, and Ryuuka continues to win off of Izumi, which also allows Toki to win off of Izumi. National Tournament Arc Izumi appears with her teammates coming back from sightseeing. After checking on their sickly member, she suggests watching the tapes of their opponents matches right away. With a bit of negotiating, she and the others decide to meet in one hour. Before watching the tapes, her sempai tells them not to spoil who the winner of the matches because it makes it exciting, Izumi says that they should be paying extra attention to their opponents. After Toki's match she tells her not to worry and enjoy her rest. And before her match it was revealed that Hiroko Funakubo had set a similation program up to help her deal with Yuu Matsumi. Izumi started the match off great, being able to predict what Yuu was going to do and capitalized. However after Yuu switched to playing style she dominated the rest of the match. When Izumi returned she noticed Sera Eguchi had switched into her uniform before she ran away. She was shown comenting on Ako Atarashi's playing style, thinking it was beautiful. After Sera's match, she notices how quickly Sera changes her clothes. Final Eight Arc Izumi appears with the rest of the Senriyama team walking towards their waiting room. During the last of Teru Miyanaga's turns as dealer, Toki again is on the verge of collapsing and has another flashback. Here she and the others are gathered around Toki's bed and tell her of the "Toki shift", which is a schedule for Senriyama to help her. Izumi then tells her that with all of them together, she'll get better right away. She is then seen arguing with Hiroko. Afterward we see flashes of the training camp. She is later seen with the rest of Senriyama going with Toki to the ambulance afte she collapsed after her match. Toki tells her to go on to her match and Izumi tells her that she can count on her. Walking toward her match, Izumi is seen crying. At the start of her match, she declares that she is going to beat Shiraitodai. She then says that even if thats not possible she is going to make sure that she gets into second place so her team can worry about victory in the finals. Izumi then loses two hands as well as getting directly hit by Sumire Hirose. She is left wondering why Sumire would attack her and not finish off the last place team, also wondering as to why Toki would help Achiga in the first round. After losing again, Izumi realizes that she is the only first year but quickly decides that she is the best first year in the country and then once again loses points. Later after she kepts losing, she notices that she hasn't won a single hand. After the match is over, Izumi spaces out at the table and is embarassed after she thanks everyone twice. She is next shown dragging through the halls until Sera appears before her. Sera then comforts her and tells her to go to the hospital to bring Ryuuka back before the captains match. When she enters the waiting room is is greeted by Hiroko. She then apologizes and says she has not excuse. Later she is seen eating and talking to Hiroko about strong first-years. Izumi then tells her that she ranks herself among those monsters but is shot down quickly by Hiroko. After getting Toki's room number she quickly runs off from Hiroko, who was in mid sentance. When Toki wakes up she says it smells like hospital. Izumi then inform her its because she is in a hospital and since it was close to the captain's match, she had to tear Ryuuka way from her. Izumi then turns on the televison for her to watch the matches. When Toki says one more time, Izumi wonders what she means. Toki then says if she wasn't in the hospital she could've put energy in to Ryuuka's thighs. Izumi thinks Toki hit her head and calls for the doctor. After the loss and crying, she turns to Toki not knowing what to say to her. While watching the Side B semi-final vanguard match, Izumi notes that Usuzan's player was lackluster compared to the other. During the lieutenants match, she listens to Hiroko's explaination of Choe Myeonghwa's abilities and guesses that she isn't strong. However Hiroko immediately corrects her saying that Choe is very strong. After Sera mentions that Hiroe owes her 30 yen, Izumi mentally notes how little that is. National Championship Arc During the vanguard match of the fifth place match, she is seen discussing the game with her teammates. Later in the sergeant's match, Izumi remains on the defensive, not wanting a repeat of the semifinals. Despite reaching tenpai, she decides to bail to avoid dealing into Yuuko Mase's ''riichi. She is surprised again when Yoshiko calls tiles and wins off of Yuuko, but also thinks that it's for the best to keep the point difference increasing from Himematsu. Category:Senriyama Girls' High School Category:Characters